The objective of this project is to study the induction and effect of DNA variance in male mice treated with known mutagens and in certain humans treated with therapeutic agents against leukemia and Hodgkin's disease. Some genetic events (i.e., translocations) cause abnormal sperm DNA content but there are other events in spermatogenesis such as failure of cytokinesis at first or second meiotic division or the possiblility for fusion of daughter or non-daughter spermatids that may also result in sperm with abnormal amounts of DNA and an increased potential for induction of fetal chromosome aberration or spontaneous abortion. The Axiomat scanning microscope is being used to quantitate the DNA fluorescence of single sperm and spermatids. The frequency of sperm with abnormal DNA content is being measured within and between normal mice, those with known translocations, offspring of treated mice, and inbred strains with a proportion of spermatids that undergo total or partial nuclear non-disjunction during spermatogenesis. Similar techniques will be applied to normal human males and males exposed to high doses of chemotherapeutic agents.